between friends and matchmaking
by edifa
Summary: yeoja dan namja yang populer tapi selalu bertengkar, tapi ternyata keluarga mereka sudah merencanakan perjodohan mereka. mereka jelas tak mau, tapi lama kelamaan mereka saling suka.
1. Chapter 1

between friends and matchmaking

Author : edifa

Main cast : byun baekhyun, park chanyeol

Other cast : byun jongin, do kyungsoo, krystal (sisanya liat sendiri oke)

Genre : romance, drama, friendship, fluff

Pair : chanbaek, kaisoo, (sisanya liat sendiri oke)

Warning : GS, Typo (di mana-mana), Milik sendiri okeh, jangan copas ya hehehehe

rated : T+

Length : threeshoot (pokoknya mah 3 chap), agak gak nyambung sama judul ya

DI TUNGGU REVIEWNYA YA

Don't Like don't read

Happy reading guys

Chap 1

Yeoja cantik nanimut sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, erniat untuk memasuki kelas dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya di kelas, dia adalah yeoja yang…

"hai, baekhyun ini cokelat untukmu," –populer, yah tadi itu namja, bisa di bilang salah satu namja yang mengidolakannya, kalian tanya kenapa baekhyun di idolakan, hey sini kita bahas profile baekhyun,

nama lengkap byun baekhyun, umur 16 sebentar lagi 17, anak ke2 dari keluarga byun, ayahnya seorang pengusaha terkaya di korea, memiliki seorang kakak bernama byun jongin, terpaut 1 tahun oleh kakaknya, yeoja cantik, pintar, manis, baik, ramah, tapi kalo moodnya sudah di ganggu dia akan berubah seperti MONSTER yang pasti monster imut ya, heheehehehe (ok lanjut),

baekhyun paling tidak suka hidupnya di atur, sudah ku bilang kan baekhyun anak pintar, jadi dia akan mencari akal agar dia tidak di atur sana-sini. Dia adalah salah satu dari murid yang duduk di kelas spesisial, di kelas itu hanya ada beberapa anak, namanya juga kelas pesial. Ada 10 namja dan 10 yeoja, dan semuanya adalah anak-anak orang kaya, jadi teman baekhyun juga orang kaya, pasti.

Baehyun pov

Akh~ masih pagi tapi sudah ada saja namja yang terlalu baik memberikanku cokelat, tapi ya sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi coba.

"pagi semua" sapaku saat memasuki ruangan kelas, aku menghampiri teman-temanku yang sedang sibuk berbincang, atau lebih tepatnya bergosip,

"hey, kalian mau cokelat, sudah ada 7 cokelat yang aku terima pagi ini, dan 1 boneka?" seketika mereka melihat ke arahku,

"mauuuu baek, kau tahu saja aku sedang ingin cokelat pagi ini," begitu lah teman-temanku, walaupun mereka kaya, mereka tidak pernah sungkan untuk menerima yang gratisan.

"hey soo, ini cokelat untukmu dan boneka ini aku berikan padamu saja, karena ku tau kau akan menjadi kakak iparku, oh~ (sambil menepuk jidat) apa aku harus memanggilmu onnie?" kataku sambuil tertawa. Dan kyungsoo sahabatku ini hanya tersenyum malu.

"akh~ baek kau bisa saja," katanya sambil memukul tanganku. Tak lama seorang namja memasuki kelas.

Akh~ itu chanyeol, lebih tepatnya park chanyeol, bisa di bilang namja terkkaya di kelas ini. Mungkin, akh~ aku ttak peduli dengan keluarganya, dia adalah namja atau lebih tepatnya orang/siswa yang selalu bertengkar denganku.

Karena seringnya kita bertengkar teman sekelas saja sampai maklum, dan sudah membiasakan hal itu, bahkan guru sekalipun.

Walau kami di bilang murid special, kami tetap sama, anak remaja yang labil dan mungkin berisik.

Chanyeol pov

Akh~ itu baekhyun, yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini membuat jantungku bekerja dengan keras jika di dekatnya, padahal sudah lama kita bertengkar tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini berbeda.

Tak jarang dia sering muncul di mimpiku (akh~ kau tau kan mimpi pria #tau tau #plak baikan), apa maksudnya ini, akh~.

Dia melihat ke arahku, tuh kan mulai deh lama-lama aku punya penyakit jantung kalau kaya gini.

Author pov

Teetttttt teeeetttt teeetttttt (anggaplah itu bunyi bel)

Bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi, tak lama guru masuk ke kelas mereka.

Teeettttt teeettttt teeeetttt

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tak lama setelah guru keluar baekhyun di panggil kyungsoo yang baru tiba dari kantin.

"baek kau di cari tuh," katanya enetng

"akh~ siapa lagi,? Aku capek meladeni namja namja itu" kata baekhyun malas

"hey kau harus keluar cepat cepat cepaaaaattttt" kata kyungsoo sambil mendorong baekhyun

Baekhyun pov

Akh~ siapa lagi kali ini senior? Junior? Atau seangkatanku? Apa lagi alasanku jika mereka memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, akh~ (kata baekhyun frustasi)

Saat aku keluar kelas yang ku lihat ternyata….. "oh, oppa ada apa?" –kakakku.

"begini baek…" katanya di gantung.

"ada apa oppa, cepatlah" kataku.

"nanti malam kau temani appa ya, bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya," katanya sambil memohon.

Menemani appa, kenapa tidak appa sendiri yang bilang, kenapa harus oppa. Dan apa ini, kenapa sepertinya ada yang di tutupi dari ku.

"akh~ baiklah oppa, jika itu tidak membosankan, akum au" kataku padanya, dan langsung di balas senyuman yang sangat indah.

Sampainya aku di rumah, lebih tepatnya di kamar, sudah ada dress berwarna putih yang sangat cantik, sepatu warna senada dan dompet kecil dengan warna yang sama.

Aku bingung, untuk apa semua ini? Untukku? Tapi aku tak sedang ulangtahun? Dan taka da pesta kan? Lalu ini untuk siapa dan untuk apa? Tiba-tiba….

"baekki kau sudah pulang sayang," ommaku masuk, akh~ aku kaget

"iya omma, aku sudah pulang, ini untuk apa omma?" tanyaku heran

"oh itu, kau pakai untuk pertemuan mala mini ya sayang~" kata omma sambil menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jarinya,

Oh~ untuk acara mala mini? Kenapa terasa special ya? Akh~ terserah mereka sajalah. Toh aku hanya ikut.

SKIP TIME (MALAM HARI JAM 19.00)

Author pov

"baekki, sudah siap belum? Ayo cepat" kata tuan byun dari lantai bawah, lebih tepatnya di ruang keluarga.

"iya appa, aku sudah selesai" kata baekyun sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"wah~ anak appa cantik sekali ya" kata apa sambil merangkul omma.

"hehehe appa bisa saja, oppa tidak ikut? Omma juga tidak ikut?" tanya baekhyun saat melihat omma dan oppanya tidak serapih mereka,

"tidah sayang omma akan menjaga rumah dan oppamu ini sudah memiliki janji dengan teman-temannya nanti jam 8, tak apa kan?" kata nyonya byun sambil membelai rambut anaknya.

"yah~ omma taka pa" kata baekhyun sambil menunjukan wajah kecewanya yang kelewat imut itu.

Setelah itu mererka (tuan byun & baekhyun) berangkat.

SKIP TIME

DAN DI LAIN TEMPAT, LEBIH TEPATNYA DI RESSTORAN TEMPAT MEREKA TUJU

"kau sudah siap kan? Kau pasti suka dengan gadis ini, dia gadis yang cantik" kata namja paruh baya yang duduk di depan namja yang lebi muda, namja yang lebih muda duduk membelakangi pintu, mereka berada di ruangan yang ada di restoran tersebut, lebih tepatnya di ruang VIP.

"akh~ terserah appa saja, tapi jika aku tak menyukainya, aku harap appa menegerti" kata namja yang lebih muda

"terserah kau saja tapi appa mau kalian mendekatkan diri dulu selama sebulan, jika kalian tidak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, kalian boleh putus. Lagian katanya kalian sekelas kok" kata namja paruh baya itu.

"akh~ dia sekelas denganku, aku harap buakan…." Belum selesai namja itu, namja paruh baya itu memotong kata-katanya

"akh~ kalian sudah dating, masuklah, kau cantik sekali noona byun"

Baekhyun lanjut chanyeol dalam hati (namja yang lebih muda).

Baekhyun pov

APA! Chanyeol? Apa maksudnya ini? "akh~ ne khamsahamida tuan…" "park" sambung appaku, hah? Park? Kenapa tak aku tanyakan siapa yang akan appa temui? Akh~ aku bodoh.

"chanyeol beri salam pada tuan byun dan anaknya," kata tuan park lebih tepatnya appa chanyeol

"akh~ ne, selamat dating, salam kenal nama saya park chanyeol" akh~ sungguh bermuka dua, dia sangat ramah sekarang

"dan sapa juga calon istrimu itu" apa? Apa yang appa chanyeol katakana? Calon istri? Apa maksudnya?

"akh~ hay baek, kau sudah tau kan namaku?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan smirk, OMG apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa chanyeol sangat menurut.

Akhirnya kami menurut dan di ceritakanlah semuanya,

Ternyata mereka adalah rekan kerja yang sudah sangat dekat bahkan kakekku dan kakek chanyeol sudah berteman baik dari dulu. Dan mereka akan menikahkan anak atau cucu mereka berubung anak mereka semuanya laki-laki jadilah aku dan chanyeol yang di jodohkan,

Bagusnya mereka tidak memaksakan kami, jadi mereka memberi kami waktu satu bulan untuk berpacaran, jika dalam satu bulan kami belum memiliki rasa, kami boleh putus, tapi jika kami sudah saling menyukai satu sama lain, minggu depannya akan di lakukan acara tunangan.

Baiklah, dan aku tak akan menyukai namja menyebalkan ini.

Chanyeol pov

Aku tak akan menyukai yeoja cerewet seperti dia.

Author pov

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berangkat bersama karena appa mereka menyuruh itu jika tidak mau langsung di nikahkan.

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua, kalian tanya kenapa? Karena jika mereka pasangan, mereka bisa di bilang pasangan ideal, kaya pintar tampan/cantik popular, sangat perfect.

Mereka masuk bersama, semuanya tampak kaget dengan pemandangan ini, tapi ada yang lebih kaget, lebih tepatnya menatap sinis yaitu krystal, salah satu sahabat baekhyun yang ada di kelas special.

Krystal pov

Apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah baekhyun bilang dia tidak akan menyukai chanyeol, mengapa dia merebut chanyeol dariku?

Aku menghampiri baekhyun yang sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"baek, apa maksudnya ini? Kau mau menusukku?" kataku kepada baekhyun sinis

Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan perkataanku," tunggu krystal kau salah paham"

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya,

Bekhyun pov

Aku harus menjelaskan semua ini ke krystal,

Saat aku mengejarnya, aku melihat dia memasuki toilet di dekat ruang olahraga, aku mendengar percakapannya di telepon _kau harus celakakan baekhyun, kalau perlu kau bunuh dia, aku tak ingin pangeranku di ambil olehnya._aku tak menyanga dia menyuruh orang-orang suruhannya untuk mencelakakanku smpai membunuhku,

Ok, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kita perang krystal.

Tiba-tiba krystal keluar, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"tidak aku hanya ingin berkata padamu…." Aku menggantung kalimatku

"ayo kita bertaruh, siapa yang akan mendapatkan chanyeol dalam waktu 2 minggu, bagaimana?"

Krystal kaget mendengar perkataanku, aku pun bingung dengan apa yang aku katakana, tapi yasudahlah toh sudah terlnjur kukatakan

"baiklah aku terima tantanganmu baek, jadi sekarang kita bukan kawan lagi, kita LAWAN." Katanya lalau meninggalkanku.

Ok kita mulai perangnya, kataku dalam hati

…..TBC…

Maaf jelek ya, aku mau bikin threeshoot nih, mudah-mudahan kalian suka yaaaaa….


	2. Chapter 2

_"ayo kita bertaruh, siapa yang akan mendapatkan chanyeol dalam waktu 2 minggu, bagaimana?"_

_Krystal kaget mendengar perkataanku, aku pun bingung dengan apa yang aku katakana, tapi yasudahlah toh sudah terlnjur kukatakan_

_"baiklah aku terima tantanganmu baek, jadi sekarang kita bukan kawan lagi, kita LAWAN." Katanya lalau meninggalkanku._

_Ok kita mulai perangnya, kataku dalam hati._

Chap 2

Semenjak kejadian itu baekhyun semakin mendekati chanyeol, sebenarnya itu hatinya yang mau, entak kenapa baekhyun merasa nyaman jika dekat dengan chanyeol.

Melihat kedekatan baekhyun dengan chanyeol yang nambah hari nambah dekat, krystal mulai ketakutan. Takut chanyeol benar-benar suka dengan baekhyun.

Akhirnya dia membuat renana untuk mencelakakan baekhyun,

Baekhyun pov

Akh~ aku bosan, siang-siang seperti ini enaknya ngapain ya, saat ini aku sedang berbaring di ranjangku.

Akh~ chanyeol, kenapa aku tak mengajaknya berjalan-jalan saja, mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan krystal di jalan, hahahahaha.

Tuuttt tuutt tuuttt

_"Yeoboseo"_

"Oh, chanyeol kau sedang di mana?"

_"Aku? Sedang kumpul dengan teman-teman di caffe biasa, ada apa?"_

"Oh, apa aku mengganggumu?" aish baekhyun apa yang kau katakana, tentu kau mengganggunya, kau kan bukan siapa-siapanya, kau kan hanya pacar + calon istri yang akan putus darinya sesudah 1 bulan.

_"oh, tidak juga kok, memang ada apa baek?"_

Baek, tak biasanya dia memanggilku ramah, biasanya dia jutek, apa oppa sedang bersamanya, oppakan termasuk salah satu temannya.

_"baek? Kau masih di sana?"_

"akh~ iya, aku bosan mau kah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

_"oh baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu 1 jam lagi oke?"_

Dia menerima ajakan ku? Waw, baiklah. Dia mempermudah semua ini.

"oke, aku tunggu ya."

_"ya baiklah, aku tutup ya, daaah"_

"oh ah i-iya, daah" hah? Daah? Ramah sekali dia?

Chanyeol pov

Akh~ mengapa aku menerima ajakannya dengan semudah itu, apa? Daah? Kata-kata apa yang baru aku keluarkan? Mengapa aku jadi begini? Apa aku mulai menyukainya? Akh~ gak mungkin.

Ya sudahlah, aku akan menemaninya, akhir-akhir ini dia jauh lebih dekat padaku dan lebih manja, aku suka sikapnya yang seperti itu.

SKIP TIME

Baekhyun pov

Tring (suara pesan masuk di hp baekhyun)

From : chanyeol

"baek aku sudah di depan rumahmu, cepatlah keluar"

Akh~ chanyeol

To: chanyeol

"baiklah tuan ;)"

Aku berlari menuruni tangga, "omma aku pergi dulu ya,"

"mau kemana baek?" tanya omma,

"mau jalan-jalan aja omma, aku bosan" kataku sambil berlari menuruni tangga dan menghampiri ommaku untuk menciumnya,

"dengan siapa putri omma ini akan pergi?" kata omma sambil melihat penampilanku

"oh~ dengan chanyeol omma, aku berangkat ya~" kataku sambil berlari ke luar pintu rumah.

Author pov

Waw rupanya tak butuh waktu 1 bulan untuk mendekatkan mereka, baguslah perjanjian itu akan terlaksanakan, batin omma baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar, chanyeol kaget melihat penampilan baekhyun, baekhyun menggunakan celana jins, kaos yang di balut rompi jins dan rambut yang di kuncir samping, imut sekali –batin chanyeol.

Chanyeol pov

Imut sekali? Apa ini baekhyun yang selalu bertengkar denganku? Akh~ aku mulai menyukainya, mungkin?

Baekhyun berjalan mendekatiku, aku memberikan helmku yang ku bawa untuknya, ya aku memabawa motor, entah kenapa tadi aku pulang dan mengganti mobilku dengan motor ini? Rasanya aku ingin berdekatan dengan baekkiku

Akh~ sejak kapan baekhyun menjadi baekkiku? Akh~ chanyeol kau gila!

"kita menggunakan motor?" tanya baekhyun sekaligus membuyarkanku dari lamunanku.

"ah, oh i-iya baek, kita naik motor, ka-ka-kau kau kau….. kau i-I im-imut se-sekali baek?" aish kenapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini, bukankah banyak yeoja yang selalu mendekatiku, tapi kenapa beda dengan baekhyun.

"oh, ah i-iya gomawo" katanya sambil menundukan wajahnya, aku melihat wajahnya memerah sekarang

Waaaww sangat imut, ingin rasanya aku mencium pipi itu, aish chanyeol apa yang kau fikirkan? Aish aish

"akh~ iya kita mau kemana baek?" aku bertanya karena dari awal dia tidak memberi tahuku kita akan ke mana.

"aku ingin mencari udara segar, dan tempat yang indah, apa kau tahu tempat mana yang seperti itu?" dia malah bertanya balik padaku.

"oh, aku tahu, baiklah kita akan ke sana, kajja!" ajakku

Author pov

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, taman yang agak jauh dari kota.

"akh~ aku sih pernah kesini bersama oppa." Kata baekhyun cemberut

"bukan di sini baek, kita hanya parkirkan motor di sini, kita akan pergi ke dalam taman ini, di agak belakang ada jalan setapak yang akan membawa kita ke tempat yang indah," kata chanyeol

"ayo cepat, di sana sepi dan nyaman sekali loh~" lanjut chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan baekhyun,

Baekhyun sempat kaget di perlakukan seperti itu, akh~ tak apalah toh aku juga senang –pikir baekhyun.

Tak jauh dari temoat tadi, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat yang chanyeol bilang.

"waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh tempatnya indah sekali," kata baekhyun sambil berlari otmatis pegangan tanganya dengan chanyeol terlepas.

Tempat itu memang indah, taman bunga yang cukup luas, rumput hijau yang indah tak terlalu tinggi dan tak terlalu rendah, jika di tiduri rumputnya tak kalah empuk dengan Kasur, Susana tenang, bersih, dan sejuk.

Benar kata chanyeol sedikit orang yang ke tempat ini, mungkin tak terlihat ya, soalnya terutup dedaunan rimbun dari taman tadi, mereka harus melewati jalan setapak yang lumayan kecil, dan tak jarang kepalanya terkena ranting-ranting pohon.

Jadi tempat ini bisa di bilang tersembunyi.

Chanyeol pov

Akh~ lucu sekali dia, seperti anak kecil saja berlari-lari dan berteriak-teriak.

Author pov

Tak jauh dari tempat chanyeol dan baekhyun berada, ada seseorang di balik pohon yang memperhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya 3 orang, dia adalah…..

"kau harus mencelakakan yeoja itu ya, ingat celakakan dia, buat saja luka ringan di tubuhnya, akh~ tidak, luka berat juga boleh. Ini bayaran kalian, sisanya nanti saat aku melihat hasilnya." Krystal, dia bersama orang suruhannya,

Orang-orang itu tiba-tiba mendekati baekhyun yang sedang melihat pemandangan di pinggir danau, yah tempat itu ada danaunya, saat hamper mendekati baekhyun salah satu lelaki megeluarkan cutter dari sakunya,

Lalu dia sengaja menggores tangan kanan baekhyun dan wajahnya lalu yang satunya mendorong baekhyun ke danau, dan yang kalian perlu tahu baekhyun tidak bisa berenang.

Seketika baekhyun berteriak meminta tolong kepada siapa saja

Chanyeol yang melihat dan mendengar dari kejauhan langsung brlari dengan sekuat tenaga,

Chanyeol menolong baekhyun lalu membawa baekhyun ketepian, darah di pipi dan tangan baekhyun masih mengalir, dan baekhyun pingsan.

Chanyeol segera mengikat tangan baekhyun yang terus mengeluarkan darah dengan kain kemeja miliknya yang ia robek,

Chanyeol menelpon supirnya untuk membawakan mobil ke tempatnya sekarang, lalu chanyeol langsung memberikan nafas buatan untuk baekhyun, baekhyun bangun lalu pingsan lagi karena kedinginan.

Chanyeol menggendong baekhyun ala brytle style ke arah mobil yang sudah ada di parkiran, ia menyuruh supirnya untuk membawa motornya dan chanyeol mengantarkan baekhyun dengan mobilnya.

Sesampainya d rumah baekhyun chanyeol kembali menggendong baekhyun ala brytle style, pintu langsung di bukakan oleh maid yang ada di rumah tersebut, chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar baekhyun,

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar karena bekhyun sedang di obati dan di ganti bajunya oleh maidnya.

Chanyeol pov

Aku khawatir sekali dengannya, aku duduk di ruangan yang kemungkinan adalah ruang keluarga, tempatnya sangat nyaman. Suasana rumah hamper sama dengan rumahku.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk pundakku, dan ternyata adlah ….

"apa kau yang bernama park chanyeol? Anak dari tuan park?" omma baekhyun, dia omma baekhyun masih cukup muda mukanya, tak terlihat kalau dia sudah memiliki 2 anak.

"akh~ ne, annyeonghaseo park chanyeol imnida." Kataku sambil membungkuk.

"akh~ jadi benarr, wah kau tampan sekali ya? Benarkah kau sekelas dengan baekki?" katanya

"akh~ khamsahamida, ne aku sekelas dengannya" bahkan selalu bertengkar dengannyan –lanjutku dalam hati, sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"oh ya, sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" kata omma baekhyun semangat, sekarang dia sedang duduk di sebelahku,

"akh~ molla hehehehe, mungkin seperti sahabat" kataku gugup

"akh~ jinja? Apa kalian pernah ciuman?" kata omma baekhyun sabil menaik turunkan alisnya,

Ciuman? Aku memutakr memori otakku, Oh My God aku taddi menciumnya, tadi kan aku hanya memberikan nafas buatan, seketika aku kaget dan tubuhku menegang,

Kau tau walaupun aku popular dan banyak di senangi yeoja, aku belum pernah ciuman, jika tadi ciuman maka itu adalah my first kiss, akh~

"jika pernah, berarti kau yang mengambil first kiss putriku, dia belum pernah berciuman." Kata omma baekhyun meninggalkan ku lalu pergi ke dapur,

Apa? Itu first kissnya? Wah kenapa bisa sama? Bukankah baekhyun sangat popular, apa dia sama denganku.

"kau temani saja baekki di kamarnya sampai dia bangun" teriak omma baekhyun dari dapur

Akupun langsung berlari menuju kamar baekhyun, kamar bernuansa unggu pink dan biru ini, sangat nyaman dan sangat menunjukan kamar yeoja, banyak foto terpampang di sana, foto baekhyun, byun jongin, appa dan ommanya, kamarnya sangat rapih.

Tak lama aku mendengar duara yeoja,

"apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, awh perih" seketika aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya yang berada di belakangku,

"akh~ kau tadi tenggelam, dan aku membawamu ke rumahmu, dank au terluka. Aku sudah menyuruh orangku untuk mencari siapa yang melukaimu," kataku sambil membantu baekhyun duduk di kasurnya

"oh, seperti itu gomawo ne yeoli," katanya imut, yeoli? Sejak kapan dia mulai memanggilku yeoli? Imut sekali.

Baekhyun pov

Aku malu sekali menatap matanya, seingatku tadi dia memberikan nafas buatan kepadaku, dan itu adalah ciuman pertamaku,

"mungkin aku besok tak sekolah, tolong izinkan ya yeol, maaf menyusahkanmu" kataku gugup.

"oh baiklah aku akan bilang dengan guru, ok aku pulang ya baek sudah hamper malam juga, dahhh" kata chanyeol sambil jalan keluar kamarku dan melambaikan tangannya.

Akh~ aku sangat menyukainya, apakah dia juga menyukaiku?

SKIP TIME

Author pov

Kim seongsangnim memasuki kelas dan seperti biasa mengabsen sebelum memulai pelajaran,

"kim sem baekhyun sakit" kata chanyeol saat namanya di panggil

"oh baiklah, oh ya dari mana kau tahu chanyeol?" tanya kim seongsangnim

"kemaren ada sedikit kecelakaan sem," kata chaneyol,

"oh ok baiklah, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya" lanjut kim seongsangnim

Dari bangku ke 3 krystal ersenyum menang

SKIP TIME

Saat istirahat,

"yeol, apa yang terjadi dengan baekhyun" kyungsoo menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kursinya sambil memainkan hpnya

"akh~ ada kecelakaan sedikit soo, kemarin dia tenggelam da nada yang melukai tubuhnya" kata chanyeol lalu kembali berkutat dengan hpnya,

"kau ini teman lagi sakit kok malah senyum-senyum sih yeol aneh," kata kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih tersenyum dengan hpnya

Tak tahukah dia sekarang chanyeol sedang berkirim pesan dengan baekhyun

Chanyeol pov

Aku semakin menyukainya

From : baekhyun

Apa pelajaran hari ini membosankan yeol

To : chanyeol

Sangat baek, sangat membosankan

Karena taka da kamu baek –lanjut chanyeol dalam hati

From : baekhyun

Akh~ untunglah aku tak masuk heehehehe

To: baekhyun

Yak! Kau ini, oh ya baek pulang sekolah aku akan menjengukmu, kau mau ku belikan apa?

From : baekhyun

Aku mau ice cream, shusi, burger, minuman bersoda, jangan lupa ice creamnya yang banyak.

To: baekhyun

Aish kau ini banyak sekali baek, ya sudah tunggu aku di rumah ne~ aku akan membawakannya

From : baekhyun

Oke, aku akan menunggumu, yakso ne~?

Teetttttt teeeeeetttttttt teeeeeetttttt

To :baekhyun

Ya aku janji, sudah ya sudah bel masuk dahh~

From :baekhyun

Ok, selamat belajar yeoli

To :baekhyun

Ne chagi~

SKIP TIME

Author pov

Teetttt teetttt teetttttt (anggaplah bel pulang)

Krystal menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya

"chanyeol mau pulang bareng gak?" tanya krystal saat sudah berada di dekat chanyeol

"akh~ mian, aku sudah ada urusan" kata chanyeol sambil terus memasukan barang-barangnya

"oh~ urusan dengan siapa?" kata krystal pengen tahu

"dengan baekhyun, dia memintaku membelikan banyak makanan, sudah ya~ daahhh" kata chanyeol sambil berlari keluar dari kelas

Ih baekhyun lagi, baekhyun lagi –kata krystal dalam hati, lama-lama ku bunuh juga dia –lanjut krystal dalam hati

SKIP TIME

Saat ini chanyeol sudah berada di rumah baekhyun

"oh~ chanyeol, kau mau menjenguk baekhyun?" kata nyunya byun yang keluar dari kamar

"akh~ ne, apa baekhyun sedang tidur?" tanya chanyeol

"oh~ baiklah, aku permisi ke atas dulu," kata chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badan kea rah nyonya byun

Tapi ada teman baekhyun –lanjut nyonya byun dalam hati

"baek ini aku bawakan pesananmu" kata chanyeol sambil membuka pintu kamar baekhyun

Seketika semua mata tertuju pada chanyeol yang baru masuk,

Ternyata di dalam sedang ada teman-teman baekhyun yaitu kyungsoo, luhan, dan sulli.

"akh~ ada kalian?" kata chanyeol gugup

"ne~ kau sedang apa kemari? Dan pesanan apa yang baekhyun minta?" tanya sulli menyelidik chanyeol

"akh~ bukan apa-apa kok," kata chanyeol lagi, masih berdian diri di depan pintu kamar

"masuklah yeol, aku lapar nih." Kata baekhyun manja

"apa jangan jangan…" kata kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya

"KALIAN PACARAN?" kata mereka ( kyungsoo, luhan, sulli )serempak.

"akh~ tidak-tidak" jawab chanyeol baekhyun serempak sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka

"kalau tidak, kenapa kau repot-repot ke rumahnya untuk membawakan pesanan baekhyun, kenapa tak menyuruh orang suruhanmu, dan kenapa kau menolak ajakan krystal untuk pulang bersama?" tanya kyungsoo pada chanyeol

Chanyeol menolak ajakan krystal? Demi aku?-kata baekhyun dalam hati

"akh~ aku sedang malas saja bersama krystal, memang kenapa?" kata chanyeol

Walau dia namja pintar, tapi dia tidak pintar mencari alasan –kata kyungsoo dalam hati.

SKIP TIME

Setelah sekian lama 4 yeoja dan 1 namja ini berbincang-bincang sambil bercanda, 3 yeoja izin pulang

"baek, kita pulang ya~." Kata luhan sambil membelai kepala baekhyun

"iya baek, kau cepat sembuh ya, kami semua merindukanmu" kata sulli

" iya baek, oh ya yeol apa kau akan ikut pulang bersama kami?" tanya kyungsoo

"akh~ aku? Ne~ sebentar lagi aku pulang, tapi kalian duluan saja oke?" jawab chanyeol gugup.

"akh~ ya sudah, kita pulang ya daaahhh~" kata ke 3 yeoja itu serempak, sambil keluar dari kamarr baekhyun.

Chanyeol pov

Aku harus berani, aku yakin aku menyukai baekyun

"eh baek?" panggilku,

"iya yeol ada apa?" jawab baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ice cream yang sedang dia makan

"a-ada ya-yang mau ku bi-bicarakan," akh~ kenapa aku jadi gugup

"ne~" jawab baekhyun

"na-nan johayo baek," kata ku dan dia langsung berhenti dari aktivitas sebelumnya, lalu menatap kedepannya kaget, padahal aku ada di sampingnya

"baek, apa kau tak menyukaiku?" tanyaku ragu, karena tek kunjung mendapat respon dari baekhyun

"baek~" kataku lagi sambil memegang dagunya agar dia menatapku,

Saat iris mata itu bertemu dengan ku, terasa seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menyengat seluruh tubuhku.

"bagaimana? Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku ragu

Dia hanya mengangguk ingin rasanya teriak sekarang juga, walaupun hanya anggukan aku merasa sangat senang

Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya, dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Akh~ aku sangat bahagia hari ini.

SKIP TIME

Chanbaek sedang berjalan bersama menyusuri lorog sekolah mereka dengan bergandengan tangan, semua siswa memandang aneh dan curiga ke arah mereka.

"apa mereka berpacan?" tanya salah namja yang melihat ke arah chanbaek sinis

"jika iya, berarti kita memiliki saingan berat" kata najma satunya

"sudahlah, jika mereka benar pacaran bagus kan, mereka pasangan sempurna" kata yeoja yang tak sengaja mendengar perkataan dua namja tersebut

Sebenarnya baekhyun dan chanyeol mendengar percakapan mereka, saat mendengar perkataan yeoja yang terakhir chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Sekarang sepasang kekasih itu sudah memasuki ruang kelas mereka, masih dengan bergandeng tangan chanyeol mengantarkan baekhyun sampai ke bangkunya,

Ternyata ada sepasang mata yang menatap kesal ke arah mereeka, da nada 6 pasang mata yang menatap bingung sekaligus senang ke arah mereka

"kyaaaaaa~ chanyeol baekyun apa kalian berpacaran?" kata sulli histeris sambil berlari ke arah mereka

"chukae chukae, kalian harus mentraktir kita" kata luhan semangat

"akh~ baek apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya kyungsoo

"iya memaang kenapa soo?" tanya baekhyun

"aku kira kau masih sakit, karena sekarang kau berjalan bersama chanyeol" tambah kyungsoo

"aish~ soo kau menyebalkan, kita memang berpacaran" jawab chanyeol kesal dengan perkataan kyungsoo

"oh baiklah kalian benar-benar harus mentraktir kita" kata luhan

Tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi

SKIP TIME

"okeh jadi kita dating ber 8, dan semua aku ang traktir?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada kesal

"iya lah kan kalian pasangan baru," jawab luhan girang

"aish~ ya ya terserah kalian" kata chanyeol sambil merangkul baekhyun yang sekarang sedang berada di sebelahnya.

"aish~ yeoli, jangan seperti ini," kata baekhyun malu sambil melepaskan tangan chanyeol yang memeluk pundaknya

"biar saja lah baek, biar semua tahu kalau sekarang kau adalah milikku," kata chanyeol sambil mengecup kening baekhyun

Blush! Seketika wajah baekhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus, dan baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya agar wajahnya tak dapat di lihat chanyeol

"akh~ yeoli aku ke toilet sebentar ne~" kata baekhyun,

"ne~, mau aku temani?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan smirknya

"aiggooo kau mau ku bunuh," kata kai sambil mengeluarkan tatapan mematikannya

"hehehe aniyo hyung, aku masih ingin hidup dan membahagiakan uri baekki," jawab chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan cengiran idiotnya

Baekhyun pov

Akh~ lengkap sudah kebahagaiaanku, memiliki keluarga yang sangat mengertikan aku, memiliki sahabat yang sangat baik, dan memiliki orang yang sangat ku cintai park chanyeol, walaupun dia terlihat agak idiot tapi dia adalah namja yang pintar dan hangat.

Akh~ seperti ada orang tadi, "krystal apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku gugup

"oh aku? Aku… aku akan mengurungmu baek, pay pay" kata krystal sambil keluar dari toilet lalu menguncinya dari luar, dan tiba-tiba

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, jebal buka pintunya, jebal aku takut gelap" lampu seketita mati, aku tahu itu krystal yang mematikannya

Chanyeol pov

Kenapa baekhyun lama sekali? Apa ada yang terjadi padanya?

"yeol kenapa baekhyun lama sekali?" tanya kyungsoo sambil menyuapi kai ice cream

"akh~ aku akan menemuinya, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya" jawab chanyeol khawatir sambil berlari menuju toilet

"jebal hiks….. jebal hisk….. yeoli aku hiks… takut….. jebal yeoli hiks.." seperti suara baekhyun

"baek, baekhyun baekhyun baekki kau di dalam" teriakku dari luar toilet

Pintunya terkunci? Ada apa ini?

"baek menjauh dari pintu" teriakku dari luar

"aku akan mendobrak pintunya" lanjutku

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Pintu terbuka baekhyun sedang duduk di lantai toilet sambil memeluk kakinya,

"chagi~ apa kau tak apa? Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, aku sangat khawatir pada keadaannya saat ini

"a-aku aku hiks.. takut hiks.. takut yeol hiks…" kata baekhyun masih terisak

Aku tak tahhan melihatnya seperti ini, aku takut dia terluka aku menggendongnya bridle style dan akan ku bawa dia ke rumah sakit

Author pov

"yeol apa yang terjadi" teriak kai saat melihat chanyeol menggendong baekhyun

"aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit, akan aku ceritakan nanti kalian menyusul saja ke rumah sakit," jawab chanyeol datar tapi masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran di kata-katanya

"aku ikut," balas kai

"kami juga," kata mereka semua ber 5,

Mereka menaiki mobil mereka masing-masing, karena mereka membawa mobil sport, mobil itu hanya dapat di tumpangi oleh 2 orang

Kai bersama kyungsoo, luhan bersama sehun, sulli bersama suho, dan chanyeol bersama baekhyun

SKIP TIME

"apa dia tak apa dok?" tanya chanyeol sambil menatap baekhyun dari luar kamar rawat baekhyun

"tak apa, dia hanya mengalami trauma, baik aku tinggal dulu kalian boleh masuk ke ruangannya" kata dokter yang memeriksa baekhyun sambil pergi kembali ke ruangannya

"gamsahamida dok" kata mereka serempak

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi yeol?" tanya kai mencoba menenangkan dirinya, karenadia tak mau adik satu-satunya kenapa-kenapa

"aku juga tak tahu hyung, tapi aku menemukan baekhyun yang terkunci di kamar mandi sambil meminta tolong," jawab chanyeol sambil memegangi tangan mungil baekhyun lalu mengecupnya sekilas

"apa ada yang berniat mencelakakan baekhyun?" tanya luhan

"apa dia yang mencelakakan baekhyun" sulli bergumam tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh semuanya

"siapa sulli? Apa ada yang kau tahu?" tanya chanyeol

"a-akh~ aniyo," kata sulli gugup

"kita harus berbicara" kata chanyeol sambil menarik sulli keluar ruangan

"apa yang kau tahu sulli, tolong katakana padaku" kata chanyeol setelah mengajak sulli duduk di salah satu kursi di sana

"molla yeol, aku tak mengetahui apa-apa" jawab sulli

"jebal sulli, sekarang baekhyun dalam bahaya, kau tahu aku sangat menyayanginya, aku mohon beri tahuku" kata canyeol dengan nada memohon

"baiklah, tapj jika aku salah jangan menyalahkanku ya yeol" kata sulli

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk

"tadi saat aku ke toilet sebelum baekhyun, aku tak sengaja mendengar perkataan krystal saat di telepon, dia menyuruh seseorang mematikan listrik di toilet saat dia suruh nanti dan sisanya krystal yang akan mengerjakannya, aku tak mengerti apa yang dia katakana jadi aku tetap mencuci tanganku, sampai dia keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet dia kaget melihatku, lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku yeol, hanya itu yang ku tahu" kata sulli terus terang

"akh~ aku harus menanyakannya langsung" jawab chanyeol

"ayo kita kembali ke ruangan baekyun" ajak chanyeol pada sulli

KE ESOKAN HARINYA

"apa baekhyun masih di rawat yeol,?" tanya luhan karena dia kemarin pulag terlebih dahulu

"ne~ tapi besok sudah boleh pulang kok" jawab chanyeol sambil menulis tugasnya

"apa kau menemaninya yeol?" tanya sulli

"ne~ tentu saja, aku baru pulang tadi pagi mandi lalu berangkat ke sekolah, dan hari ini aku berencana membawa baju ganti dan akan menginap di sana lagi" jawab chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya

"wah wah, jangan kau apa apakan baekhyun ya yeol," kata sehun sambil mengeluarkan smirknya

"yak! Dasar pervet" kata luhan sambil menjitak kepala sehun

Chanyeol dan lainnya hanya terkekeh melihat itu

Tak jauh dari situ ada seseorang yang melihat hal itu

Tetttttt tettttt tetttttttt (bel pulang)

Saat krystal hendak keluar dari kelas dia kaget melihat chanyeol di depan pintu

"kita harus bicara sebentar" kata chanyeol datar sambil membawa krystal ke taman belakang sekolah

"a-ada ap-apa yeol?" tanya krystal gugup

"kenapa kau gugup? Apa kau membuat salah? Apa kau telah mencelakakan seseorang?" tanya chanyeol

"a-pa ma-maksudmu yeol?" tanya krystal dia akan menangis sekarang

"apa yang kau mau, kenapa kau menyelakai uri baekki? Kau kan sahabatnya, aku tahu kalian bersahabat ber5 kan? Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini?" chanyeol memberikan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi pada krystal

"karena aku menyukai mu yeol hiks… aku tak mau kau ada yang memiliki sekalin aku hiks…." Kata krystal sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya

"akh~ jadi seperti itu, dengarkan aku krystal, hey tatap mataku, dengarkan aku baik-baik" kata chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu Krystal yang tadi tertunduk

"kau menyukaiku kan?" tanya chanyeol dan di jawab anggukan

"bagus, kau mau melihatku bahagaia kan?" tanya chanyeol lagi dan di jawab anggukan lagi,

"dan kau tahu aku bahagia bersama baekhyun," kali ini di jawab gelengan oleh krystal

"aku tak mau yeol, kau harus bersamaku" kata krystal

"hey hey, kau tahu cinta tak boleh di paksakan, akan buruk jika itu terjadi. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia dengan orang lain nanti," kali ini krystal diam mendengar perkataan chanyeol

"baiklah aku akan melupakanmu yeol," kata krystal pada akhirnya

"nah~ kau sudah paham kan?" kata cahanyeol

"ne~ tapi bolehkah aku memelukmu sekali saja" kata krystal

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tak lama acara berpelukan mereka selesai chanyeol meninggalkan krystal

"aku duluan ya, aku mau pergi ke rumah sakit" kata chanyeol sambil berlari

"yeol, boleh aku ikut?, aku ingin meminta maaf pada baekhyun" tanya keristal

"oh~ boleh, tapi aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana?" kata chanyeol

"tak apa aku akan naik taksi nanti pulang" balas krystal

"baiklah, kajja" ajak chanyeol

Yah~ namja ini sangat hangat dia tak pernah memiliki dendam sama sekali,

SESAMPAINYA DI RUMAH SAKIT

Baekhyun dank e 3 temannya sedang bercanda bersama,

"kenapa chanyeol lama?" tanya baekhyun pada teman-temannya

"tadi dia bilang dia ada urusan sebentar baek, tunggu saja" jawab kyungsoo

Tak lama pintu kamar rawat terbuka dan menampilkan chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya

Tapi tunggu dulu, dia bersama krystal dan baekhyun sangat terkejut, baekhyun kembali teringat pada kejadian tempo hari, dia mulai ketakutan

"a-apa ya-yang ka-kau lakuk-kan di sini?" tanya baekhyun kini keringat dingin sudahh bercucuran di dahinya

"baek kau tak apa?" chanyeol yang khawatir langsung memeluk baekhyun

Krystal hanya tersenyum miris melihat itu

"dia hanya ingiin meminta maaf padamu chagi~ tenanglah ada aku di sini tenang" kata chanyeol sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala baekhyun

"baek, aku minta maaf, maaf karena cinta dapat merusak persahabatan kita yang sudah cukup lama ini, maaf baek" kini krystal menangis sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun, chanyeol yang paham langsung meninggalkan mereka ber2 diikuti dengan sahabat-sahabat baekhyun lainnya.

Baekhyun pov

Ya tuhan terimakasih sekarang semuanya sempurna, aku harap aku tak akan kehilangan mereka,

"yeol apa kita akan membicarakan ini pada keluarga kita?" tanyaku pada chanyeol,

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di pangkuan chanyeol menatap bintang di balkon ruang rawatku besok aku akan pulang tapi orangtuaku belum pulang, mereka sedang di paris, dan orangtua chanyeol sedang di jepang. Mereka akan pulang ke seoul lusa,

"aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada orangtua kita, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya chanyeol

"tapi ini belum 1 bulan yeol, perjanjian kita dengan orangtua kita kan 1 bulan" kataku

"lebiih cepat lebih baik baek" jawab chanyeol

Kini suasana kembali hening, aku memejamkan mataku karena aku merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan chanyeol yang sangat hangat apalagi aku dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

…..TBC…..

Oke, chap selanjutnya end ya, semoga reader semua suka, maaf kalo jelek, aku berharap banget banyak yang ngerivew ya, aku seneng banget baca rivew, tolong dong reviw,okeh gomawo pay pay di next chap ;)


End file.
